eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Vem comigo (Come with Me)
|year = 2019 |position = 16th |points = 43 |previous = "Gosto de Tudo (Já Não Gosto de Nada)" |nex =}}"Vem conmigo (Come with Me)" (English: Come with Me) is the Portuguese entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Gliwice-Silesia, performed by Joana Almeida. It finished in 16th place with 43 points. Lyrics Portuguese/English= Dizem que sou nova E da vida nada sei Mas se a terra sofre Nos sofremos tambem E a nossa casa E de todas as coisas E eu adoro tudo O que ela me da E tao facil perceber Que a natureza e nossa mae E ela, como nos E livre, nao pertence a ninguem Vem comigo, I can't make it alone But together, together we are strong I am young but I know what to do Time is running out to save the earth Anda se diferente, we can make it work Let's make it happen now Soo it will be too late I can't do it all alone I need you now! Ouço dizer que esta tuda normal Que e falso alarme o aquecimento global Mas tenho medo, vivo num mar de verde Que o fogo e a seca podem destruir Esta na hora de acordar Podemos is mais alem Defender todos juntos, a nossa casa mae Vem comigo, I can't make it alone But together, together we are strong I am young but I know what to do Time is running out to save the earth Anda se diferente, we can make it work Let's make it happen now Soo it will be too late I can't do it all alone Vamos conseguir, unidos para sempre I need you, I need you now Let's come together and be friends forever And let's make it happen now Let's make it happen! I am young but I know what to do Time is running out to save the earth Anda se diferente, we can make it work Let's make it happen now |-| Translation= They say I am young And know nothing about life But if the earth suffers We suffer at the same time It’s our home And of everything that exist And I love All the things she gives me It’s so easy to understand That nature is our mother And like us, she is free She belongs to no one Come with me, I can’t make it alone But togheter, togheter we are strong I am young but I know what to do Time is running out to save the earth Come make a difference, we can make it work Let’s make it happen now Soon it will be too late I can’t do it all alone I need you now! I hear that everything is normal That global warming is false alarm But I am afraid, I live in a sea of green That can be destroyed by fire and drought It’s time to wake up We can go further And all together defend our home Come with me, I can’t make it alone But togheter, togheter we are strong I am young but I know what to do Time is running out to save the earth Come make a difference, we can make it work Let’s make it happen now Soon it will be too late I can’t do it all alone We are going to make it, forever united I need you, I need you now Let’s come togheter and be friends forever And let’s make it happen now Let’s make it happen! I am young but I know what to do Time is running out to save the earth Come make a difference, we can make it work Let’s make it happen now Videos Joana Almeida - Vem Comigo (Come With Me) - Portugal ���� - Official Music Video - JESC 2019 Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Portugal in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs